The case gets personal
by Lotzi
Summary: When one of Kensis friends is kidnapped, she has to take care of his son. Obviously Kensi centric, but with a lot of Callensi (Callen/Kensi)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm planning a prequel to this story, but I wanted to write this one first :)**

**So basically Kensi and Callen are dating; Kensi and Deeks broke up, but they are still partners and good friends**

**This is my first fanfiction ever, so I hope you like it**

* * *

Kensi wakes up. She is lieing on her sofa, her head is on Callens chest. They must have fallen asleep, while they were watching TV last night.

"Morning", she whispers, while smiling at Callen, who as always was up before her.  
"Good Morning", he answers, kissing her on the head. It still felt strange waking up next to him. When they first started seeing each other, he used to be gone the next morning, but the last couple of weeks, he was there more often. Kensi liked having him there and she knew he liked being there too.

After they got up, Callen goes out, to get some breakfast, while Kensi is taking a shower. Kensi is surprised, as she walks into the kitchen. Usually Callen just gets her some coffee, but today he got her a whole breakfast. There are her favourite donoughts, muffins and he even made eggs.

They sit down and eat in silence. As they finish, Callen gets up and kisses Kensi, before he leaves for OSP.  
Kensi waits a few minutes, then she follows him. She hated hiding their relationship from their friends, but they didn't quite know yet, what it was, they had. They definately had a Thing, but she wouldn't call it a relationship. They both suck at this whole Dating-Thing.  
Thats why they always made sure, not to leave or arrive together. And Callen always has a change of clothes at her house.

When she walks in the bullpen, Callen and Kensi are sitting in their chairs, finishing some paperwork.  
"Morning guys!" Kensi says, while falling in her chair."Morning Kens!" Sam answers. But before he can say anything else, he is interrupted by Kensis ringing phone:

"Hey Matt, what's up?" Kensi asks cheerfully  
"Kens... don't give them anything... just take care of J!" Kensi hears a hit in the backround. She gives Callen and Sam a sign to shut up and puts her phone on speaker-phone.  
"Matty? Are you there?!" Kensi asks very concerned.  
"I'm very sorry, Agent Blye! Matty is not availiable right now." a blurry voice answers.  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
"If you want to see him again, you have to give us, what's ours!"  
"Kens, don't do it... Take care of J!" Matt cries from the backround and they hear a slap again, this time it is really loud.  
"MATT" Kensi screams, but they already hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hoped you liked the first chapter! So here comes the second one! Please let me know what you think :)**

* * *

_Kensi couldn't believe, what the cops just told her. Her father couldn't be dead, he would always come back to her.  
She walks across the Navy-Yard, without a reason, she just needed to walk away, away from all the memories and the pain.  
"Kens", Matthew shouts, while running towards her. Kensi was happy to see him. He was one of the few people she could trust. She had known him since 1st grade and they've been friends ever since. Also he was the only one to really understand, what she was going through, he had the same experience with his mother, but he at least still had his father.  
"Dad just told me what happend, I'm so sorry!" He lays her arms around her, pulls her closer and holds her for a long time. Kensi lets go her tears and just cries. It feels really good.  
"You know I'm always here if you need me. Just say a word and I'll be there!"  
"I know, thanks Matty! I have to go plan the funeral."  
"Do you still want me to come over and watch TV or should we do something else?" Matthew hugs her and kisses her on the forehead. He was like his little sister and he really hated to see her this hurt.  
"TV is good, see ya!"  
"See ya"_

* * *

Kensi runs up to OPS. Sam, Callen and Deeks, who just showed up, follow her.

Eric looks surprised, when Kensi walkes up to a computer and opens some files:  
"Meet ex-Petty Officer Matthew Kane. He works as a Proffesor for crime at UCLA now. He left the Navy 4 years ago, when his wife died and he had to take care of his son. His name is Joshua, he's 6 now."  
"Why did the kidnappers call you? How do you know him?" Sam asks  
"Matt and I grew up together. His das was stationed with mine and we are still friends," Kensi explains. "I have to go to Joshs school and pick him up. He's the one person Matt really cares about, I have to keep him safe."  
"Okay! Sam and Deeks, drive to Kanes house and see if you can find anything related to the kidnapping. Kensi and I will get Joshua to the boatshed." Callen says. They walk to their cars and drive off.

* * *

When Kensi stops the car in front of Joshua's school, Callen gives her a worried look.  
"You sure you want to do this? We could get someone from child-service to do this."  
"No, I have to do this. I owe it to Matt. He was always there for me. He looked out for me; He's like my brother!" Kensi souns really determined and Callen knows, how stubborn she could be, so he gets out of the car.  
Callen understands, what se wants to say. He didn't habe a family, but Kensi, Sam, Eric, Nell and Hetty and even Deeks were his family. He would do everything to protect them.  
"Lets go! Do you think Joshua will remember you?"  
"I don't know, i haven seen him in a couple of months, but he should remember me, at least that's what Matt always says!"

The principal leads them to Joshuas classroom. Callen and Kensi go inside and she walks towards a little boy. He's small for his age and he looks just like his dad.  
"Hi Josh, I don't know if you remember me, but..." Kensi says, while kneeling next to Joshua.  
"Aunt Kens!?" It sounds more like a question tha an answer and Kensi nods.  
"Listen, my friend Callen and I talked to your Dad. He wants you to come with us, okay." Josh nods and grabs his gear. Then he takes Kensi's hand and they walk to the car.  
They don't have a seat for Josh, so they have to be carefull, while driving to the boatshed.

As they arrive in the boatshed, they sit on the sofa. Josh gets on Kensis lap and asks: "Where is my Dad, you said he would be here." Callen waits for Kensi to answer him, but she doesn't. When he looks at her, he notices some tears in her eyes.  
"Your Dad isn't here. He was kidnapped this morning and wants you to stay with us, until we get him out of there. I promise you, that my friends and I will do anything, to get him out, okay?" Callen explains, while rubbing Kensi's back.  
Josh looks at them and tears run down his face. Kensi wraps her arms around him and hugs him really long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update the story, I had a lot to do in school.  
Please let me know what you think about it. I know the case is not the best, but I didn't have another idea for the ransom.  
I hope you like it anyways :)  
**

**_Kensi is around 10 years old and lives on base with her father._**

_At 6:30 Matthew shows up at Kensi's place.  
"Hi Matt, come on in!" Kensis Dad says, after answering the Door. "Kensi's in the living-room!"Matt puts his stuff on the floor and walks into the living-room, where Kensi is already setting up the TV.  
"Hi Matt!" she greets him  
"Hi Kens, so what are we watching tonight?" Since she lived with her Dad, they met almost every Friday to watch TV or a movie together.  
"My Dad got us some Ninja Turtles." she answers, now sitting on the sofa next to him.  
_

_"Hey Matt, Kensi! Dinner is ready!" Donald shouts from the kitchen. They get up and sit down to eat._

* * *

Kensi, Callen and Josh are playing a card-game, when Sam and Deeks come back from Matthews house.  
"Hi Josh, I'm Sam, I work with Kensi. Nice to meet you!" Sam says and gives Josh a high-five.  
"Hey buddy, I'm going to talk to Sam and Deeks, you stay here with Kensi, okay!" Callen gets up and walks towards the interrogation-room. "And no cheating!" he says, before closing the door. Josh giggles and even Kensi can't keep a smile from her face.

"We found nothing in his house. The neighbours didn't see or hear anything. Like Kensi said, he didn't have a girlfriend and didn't seem to have a lot of friends. He spent all his time with Josh." Sam tells him.  
"So we didn't get anything from that." Callen says as his phone rings.

"Okay, I'll be right out there Eric!" Callen says before hanging up the phone. "Eric wants to show us something." He explains as he sees their facial expressions.  
They go out of the interrogation-room and huddle in front of the screen.  
"So what do you have Eric?" Deeks asks, when Eric's face appears on the screen.  
"We didn't find anything yet. He didn't make any unusual calls. We cloned Kensis cell, so we see when someone tries to call her. You should go and check out his office, I send the address to your phones."  
"Thanks Eric!" Sam says.  
"Oh and Callen, Kens, Hetty called child services. They will be there in about half an hour, thought I should let you know." Eric tells them two of them.  
"Thank you Eric, I really appreciate that!" Kensi tells him.

"Deeks, Sam drive to the campus and see if you find anything, maybe we will have luck there. I will stay with Kensi and talk to child-services about Josh!"  
Deeks opens his mouth to say something, because he wants to stay with Kensi, but he closes it immediately when he sees Sam staring at him.  
Before leaving the boat-shed Sam walks over to Kensi and pets her back. He hated it, when someone in his team worried or worse was hurt, especially when it was Kensi. She is his little sister he would do anything for her.

* * *

"So what do you want to do with him?" Callen asks, when the others left.  
"I don't want him to go into a foster home. He doesn't have any other relatives." Kensi answers him, while Josh is walking around the boatshed.  
"I don't want him to go into a foster home either, but what else can we do. It's not like he can stay here." Callen says with a sad voice. He didn't even want to think about what was going to happen to Josh, if his father died.  
"I know that. I want him to stay with me, until we get Matt out of there. I know Hetty doesn't want me to work this case, because I'm too much involved in it. And I know you would never say it, but I can see you don't like the idea of me working the case either!" Kensi sounds really determined and Callen knows she's right. He would never tell her what to do, but he didn't like the idea of her making rushed decisions.  
"Okay, do you want me to talk to Hetty?"  
"Would you? She won't say no if you ask her, i know that."

When Callen walks out of the interrogation room he sees Kensi and Josh exploring the boat-shed together.  
"What did she say?" Kensi walks towards Callen  
"She will talk to them, but she is pretty sure you can take him home, you know she can convince almost everyone! I will drive to his house and get a few of his things to your apartment, I'll see you there."  
Kensi hugs him and kisses him on the cheek, while saying: "Thank you!"

* * *

Kensi stops the car in front of her apartment. Callen arrived just a minute before them and he's standing in front of the door holding a box with Josh's stuff.  
"Hi G!" Kensi says opening the door.  
"Where do you want me to put the stuff? In the guest room?" he asks stepping through the door.  
"Yeah, thanks!" Callen puts the boxes in the guest room while Kensi shows Josh around her apartment.

As they enter the kitchen, Josh picks up Kensi's king cobra.  
"That's so cool, dad has one too!" he tells her.  
"I know, he got it for me when we were little." Kensi explains him, when Callen walks in.  
"So, I put all your stuff in the guest-room!" he tells Josh, "And I put his seat in your car, Kens!"  
"Thanks," Kensi hugs him and kisses him.  
"I'm going to meet up with Sam and Deeks! I will see you tonight, I'll bring something to eat." He says  
"Okay, I'll see you later," she says kissing him good-bye.

"Aunt Kensi? Can we play something together?"  
"Sure, what have you got?" she follows him in the guest-room and he picks his favourite game.

* * *

After they played for about two hours, they decided to watch some TV. When Callen walks in with two bags of groceries, they are watching some Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Kensis favourite show growing up.  
"Hi, how are you two doing?" he asks after kissing Kensi  
"Good, we're just watching Ninja Turtles, you should join us!" Kensi says tapping on the empty seat on the sofa.  
"I brought groceries and thought we could make some Pizza together." He explains  
"I love Pizza, but we have to finish the show first!" Josh says really determined.  
Callen laughs and sits down next to Kensi, then he puts an arm around her and pulls her a little closer.

About five minutes later Kensis phone rings. She looks at the caller-ID and gets a little pale.  
"What's wrong?" Callen asks a little worried  
"It's them! Stay with him..." she says walking into the kitchen, to answer the call.

"What do you want?" she asks after closing the door behind her, so Josh won't hear anything.  
"Well hello to you to Miss Blye." The voice on the other end answers.  
"I want to talk to Matt."  
"You will see him soon. Well… if you do what we say. You have something that belongs to me."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Well, do you remember the drugs your team confiscated a few weeks back."  
Of course Kensi remembered, they didn't know there would be drugs in the house, but there was a lot of it.  
"Well, I'll need a little time to get them back..."  
"You have two days to get them, I'll call you then!" with that he ended the call.

"Eric, did you get that?" Kensi asks after she called him  
"I heard everything, we couldn't trace the call, they are really good. I will talk to Hetty about the drugs. You should just try to relax, there is nothing you can do."  
"Okay! I know I can't do anything, I just feel so helpless."  
"I know Kens. But you have to think about Josh as well, he really needs you right know!"  
"You're right. I should get back to him, he's in the living room watching TV."  
"Just hang in there. I'll call you tomorrow."  
"Thanks Eric."


End file.
